Bliss
by NeroAnne
Summary: Sweet one-shot based on a dream I had. ?/Jeff, XD! You’re not gonna know, unless ya read! SLASH! Warning: mentions of mpreg.


_Title: Bliss_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I __**do not own**__ Jeff Hardy, mystery hotty, Matt Hardy, or any other wrestlers in this ficcy._

_Summary: Sweet one-shot based on a dream I had. ?/Jeff, XD! You're not gonna know, unless ya read! SLASH! Warning: mentions of mpreg._



He sat in the waiting room, his eyes staring at nothing. His hands were fisted tightly, nerves on fire. He didn't bother to glance up when several people came into the waiting area.

Evan sat next to him, "Has it happened yet?" he asked, his cute face lit up with excitement. He pouted when the blue-eyed male shook his head. "Well, why aren't you in there with Jeff?"

Blue eyes narrowed. "The doctor kicked me out."

Evan blinked, "Why?"

"Jeff's screams were breaking my heart…I needed something to hit and the doctor was right next to me, so…"

A snort caught his attention. He looked up, seeing the darker Hardy grin down at him.

"You hit the doctor?" he asked, his deep voice covered in amusement.

"That's my boy!" Randy called out, walking arm and arm with Cody into the waiting area. He punched his fellow blue-eyed male on the shoulder, "Couldn't stand to hear his little beauty in pain!"

Cody smiled sweetly down at him, "He'll be fine. Just think of how gorgeous that baby will be if you're the parents."

That brought a smile to lush lips. The baby would indeed, be gorgeous. He could picture the little girl or boy already. Blonde hair, like Jeff's…and blue eyes like his own. He sighed softly, the goofy smile still on his lips.

Matt shook his head, sitting down on an uncomfortable chair. "I still can't believe it…my baby brother…having a baby," he grinned, "and with _you_."

He allowed himself an easy grin. "He couldn't help but fall for me," he bragged, "Look at me!" he was not wrong to brag. He was 6'3, 235 pounds of muscle, with dark brownish/blondish hair and cerulean blue eyes.

But then again, Jeff wasn't an ordinary beauty either. He was 6'1 even, 225 pounds. He had a lithe frame and gorgeous hips that gave way to mile long legs. He had the most gorgeous emerald green eyes and the prettiest blonde locks- when they weren't dyed, of course.

Between the two of them, that baby would be a heartbreaker.

This whole "baby" deal had its downturns also, though. For one thing, his father disowned him. It hurt badly. He had admired his father for so long…and he had lost him because he ended up being gay and getting another guy pregnant. His brothers, though, stood by him and protected him, promising to be there for the baby and for Jeff.

He tensed when a loud cry of pain echoed throughout the walls. He growled, standing up, pacing.

He jumped when a strong hand landed on his shoulder. Turning, he paled.

Dark green eyes stared back at him, outlined in black eyeliner. "I still don't like you," Mark Calaway began in a dark tone. "But there is nothing I wouldn't give for my boys so for Jeff's sake…I'll deal with you. Now, sit down, your pacing is going to make me sick."

He did as he was told, his knees shaking. That was another little thing.

Mark Calaway was _extremely_ protective of his boys, Matt and Jeff. When he found out that Jeff was pregnant, he had nearly killed the one responsible, but Jeff had stopped him, begging him to understand.

Closing his eyes, he could remember how everything started. Eleven months ago…

_-Flashback; February 18th-_

"_I don't believe you!" Randy laughed, his eyes closed tightly. "Hardy?! Jeff Hardy?! You fell for one of Undertaker's boys?!"_

_A sigh escaped soft lips. "Are you going to help me or not?" he was paranoid, looking over his shoulder for the deadman every five seconds._

_Randy snickered one last time. "Alright man. How do you want to let the guy know?"_

"_I'm not telling Mark," he answered softly. "I just want to get Jeff alone for a few minutes to let him know how I feel."_

_Randy gave him an uneasy look. "Man…I think you should let Taker know…I mean, if he finds out on his own…he'll murder you."_

"_He didn't do anything to Matt when he found out that he and Evan were having sex," he said weakly, trying to ease his nerves._

_Randy rolled his eyes, "That's only because Mark had a soft spot for Evan and he actually wanted Matt to fall for him."_

_He stared at his friend for a while before groaning. "Oh, never mind, I'll just force myself to forget Jeff and to fall for some whore, later Randy."_

_Randy laughed, grabbing onto the others arm, "Come on, man, I told you I'd help. You're my boy and I want to see you settle down. I have a plan."_

_He blinked, "Already?"_

_-Later-_

"_You're dead meat, Orton!" Mark bellowed, chasing after the Legend Killer. The keys to his Harley were in Orton's hands._

_Randy bypassed his bewildered friend, "You owe me!" he yelled before screaming and ducking into a corner, trying to escape the big man._

_Blinking, he nervously walked towards The Undertaker's locker room. He pushed open the door and peeked inside. _

_Matt and Evan were making out, kissing passionately. Jeff was nowhere to be seen. _

_Swallowing, he knocked on the door, watching the males stop their kiss. "I'm sorry for interrupting…I was wondering…is Jeff around?"_

_Matt stared him up and down. "What do you want him for?" there was a dangerous glint in his chocolate brown eyes._

_Evan seemed to know. He smiled, standing, grabbing Matt's hand. "Come on, honey, let's go watch daddy kill Orton." He knew all about the man's crush on Jeff._

"_But, he and Jeff?" Matt sputtered, being pushed out of the door by Evan. _

_He smiled when Evan winked at him, mouthing a "thank you" to the smaller man. Alone now, he scanned the locker room. And that was when he heard the shower running. He swallowed, slowly sitting down on a bench. Jeff was in the shower…_

"_Oh, god!"_

_Correction: Jeff had __**been**__ in the shower._

_Jeff pulled the towel closer to his wet body, staring at him with wide, green eyes. "Uh, what are you doing in here?" his eyes glanced around, seeing no one else around. "Where's daddy? And Matty?"_

_He swallowed, "I, uh…" he shook himself, taking a deep breath. "I asked Randy to help distract Taker while I came into his locker room looking for you. He stole the key's to Taker's bike and lured him away. Matt and Evan were in here kissing but I asked if I could see you and Evan took Matt away so now you and I are alone and I have to tell you that I think I love you." He panted, gasping for breath._

_Jeff stared at him with half-lidded emerald eyes. Some time during his little announcement, Jeff's pretty lips had formed a lovely smile. He stepped closer, his head tilting. Slowly, the towel dropped from his wet body._

_He groaned quietly, closing his eyes, "Please," he begged softly, "If you don't feel the same way, don't tempt me." His eyes opened, feeling Jeff's arms loop around his neck. He bit his bottom lip, watching Jeff's tongue trace his mouth. _

"_I do feel the same way…and I don't want to tempt you," Jeff moved close, pressing his warm mouth on top of his. _

_He kissed back immediately, his arms wrapping around Jeff's waist. He moved his tongue inside Jeff's mouth, groaning as the sweet taste invaded his senses. He felt Jeff's small hands at his shirt, unbuttoning it and pushing it off his shoulders._

_He broke the kiss, tossing the shirt behind him. He set to work on his belt, pecking Jeff's lips a couple of times. Once his belt was off, he pulled down his jeans and then boxers. His hard cock glistened lightly with precum, throbbing with need. _

_Jeff blushed, his eyes wide at the size. "Wow," he murmured softly. "That…is going to hurt." _

_He smiled, softly. "I'll be gentle." He pulled Jeff into his arms, only to be surprised when he was shoved down onto the couch Matt and Evan had been making out on. He groaned, feeling Jeff's soft lips on his throat. He arched his hips, feeling Jeff move lover with every kiss, lick and nip._

"_I don't want you to be gentle," the baby Hardy whispered seductively, "I know how rough you can be…do that with me." He kissed down to the hard cock, gently lapping at the precum on the head._

"_Fuck," he groaned, blue eyes closing tightly. He shuddered when Jeff took him into his mouth, sucking lightly, slowly fisting what he didn't have in his mouth at time moment. "Jeff," he whispered, feeling Jeff's mouth slowly cover more than half of his hard cock._

_Jeff sucked, moaning softly at the delicious taste. He swallowed, his throat constricting around the large member. His hands grabbed at the heavy balls, cupping them and squeezing gently._

"_Damn," he groaned, his eyes snapping open, "Come here," he purred, tugging Jeff up by the hair. He kissed him roughly, moving his hand down to cup at Jeff's perfect ass. He spread the soft cheeks apart, gently inserting his middle finger into the tight ring. He smiled smugly, feeling Jeff moan into the kiss._

_Jeff tilted his head back, mewling lowly. "Oh, fuck," he whined. His wet bangs covered his eyes. _

"_You want to ride me?" he asked huskily, watching Jeff's pretty cheeks redden. "I want you to ride my cock…I want to feel that tight ass clench around me. Do it, baby."_

_Jeff nibbled on his lower lip before reaching down, setting the thick cock head at his entrance. He stood a bit, before lowering himself down, whimpering as the tip stretched his anal hole wide open. "Owe," he whined._

_He clenched his teeth, hissing, "Shit, you're fucking tight…"_

_Jeff gave him a little smile, "Well, I've never really done this before." He moved all the way down, sighing when he was finally full._

"_You're…you're serious? You've never had sex before?" he watched Jeff's lips twist into a little smirk. _

"_Nope…daddy never allowed it." Jeff rolled his hips, moaning loudly at the intense pleasure. "Oh, that hurts," he whispered._

_He watched him. "Maybe we shouldn't be so rough," he choked in his own tongue, feeling Jeff tighten his ass muscles, squeezing his rock hard cock in the process, "Son of a bitch…"_

"_No…I want it rough…" Jeff hissed. He began to move, thrusting his hips up and down on the large cock. "Oh, ah, so good," he mewled._

"_Shit, so tight," he snarled, grabbing Jeff's wait, "Fucking choking my cock." He moved up, forcing Jeff to go faster, "Like that baby? Is it rough enough? Feel me sliding all the way up in your tight ass?"_

"_Yes!" Jeff moaned, "Feels wonderful!" he let out a loud wail when the head of that cock hit as his prostate, "Oh, god!" he came, his cum spurting onto their stomachs. _

_Grunting, he moved Jeff up, sliding his cock out slowly as he came. The head of his cock remained inside, spurting Jeff's insides with his semen. He moaned, accepting the hot kiss from Jeff._

_He really did owe Randy…_

_-Couple of Weeks Later, in March-_

_They had been together for a full a few weeks and did nothing but make love and adore each other and then…_

_He woke up, hearing odd noises coming from the bathroom. He peeked in and gasped, "Jeff?" he knelt down, watching his baby vomit into the toilet. "Again, honey?" he whispered, his heart breaking._

_Jeff whimpered, "I think I should go to the hospital…that's three morning in a row." _

_He nodded, "I'll start the car."_

_-At the Hospital-_

"_Pregnant!?" Jeff screeched, his eyes wide. "How?! Men don't get pregnant!" he was nearly in tears, his form shaking._

_He couldn't move. He stared at the doctor, blue eyes wide. "Wh-what?" he managed to croak out._

_The doctor gave him an amused look. "Jeffrey is pregnant," he repeated. He looked over his papers, "Jeff carries both chromosomes needed to produce a child." He smiled. "It's happened in several parts of the world, but still very rare. Congradulations."_

_Jeff stared over at him, eyes still wide. "How…how will it be born?"_

_The doctor patted his knee, "Cesarean section is usually the way men do it."_

_Jeff whimpered, covering his eyes. "Dad and Matt are going to kill me…"_

_He swallowed, holding his baby close to him._

"_No…they're going to kill __**me**__."_

_-Hours Later-_

_He groaned, holding onto his bruised cheek. Yup. He deserved that one._

_Jeff whimpered, pulling out of Matt's arms. He grabbed onto Mark's shoulder, "Daddy, please…I love him and he loves me! Just be happy for me!" _

_Mark hesitated. He wanted to kill the little punk…but Jeff was so thrilled when he told them…_

"_Fine," Mark huffed. "I won't kill him."_

_Jeff smiled running over to his loved one. "He means that he's happy for us."_

"_Yeah," he cupped his stinging cheek, "I can tell."_

_-End Flashback-_

The nine months after that had been wonderful. It was hilarious teasing Jeff about how much weight he'd put on, but it was a sweet kind of teasing. He often found himself just resting in bed with his lover, his hand on his swollen belly, feeling their baby kick. They decided to wait and see if it would be a boy or girl the day of its birthday but they did have names picked out.

This morning though, Jeff had begun the contractions, keening in pain. It was time.

Everyone sat outside, waiting anxiously.

Finally, the doctor came out, his eye black and swollen. He gave them all a friendly look, "It's a boy."

"Yeah, buddy!" Randy punched him, once again, on the shoulder. "That's my man!"

Evan and Cody squealed, hugging him tightly, "Congradulations!"

Matt and Mark couldn't help but smile. Looks like Jeff had been replaced as the baby Hardy.

The doctor smiled, "You may see him now."

He walked with the doctor into the room. His blue eyes lit up, seeing Jeff on the bed, holding their son in his arms. He moved over to him quickly, kissing his forehead.

"He's got your eyes," Jeff whispered softly, gazing adoringly at their baby.

He smiled, seeing the bright blue eyes gaze up at him in curiosity. "Hey, there, little man…I'm your daddy…"

The nurse smiled, "What's his name?"

He looked down at Jeff, who smiled up at him sweetly.

"DiBiase," Ted finally said, smiling down at his blondes. "Kaleb Alexander DiBiase."

So…this was bliss.



_**I bet ALL of you thought it was CENA! XD! HAH! **_

_**Let it be known: Although I don't use him as much as Cody, I favor TED. I love his looks, his skills, his voice, EVERYTHING! **_

_**And that dream I had just did it. Ted/Jeff. WIN.**_


End file.
